Keep My Soul
by the female apophis
Summary: The aftermath of Entity.


Keep My Soul

By: the female apophis

**Disclaimer**: Oh, how I wished I owned them...but sadly, I do not.

**Rating**: PG

**Pairings**: S/J UST.

**Summary**: the aftermath of Entity.

**Type**: Angst/Romance

**Archive**: As long as you ask me first, yes.

**Songs**: nope.

**Other Stuff:** nope.

**Warning**: slightly angsty. Just keep a few kleenexs around, just to be on the safe side.

**A/N**: I just kinda wrote this one-day in my notebook while I was waiting for this movie to finish up in World History. Two days later, I put a title to it, and a week later, I actually put it into Word. Much love goes out to Aligater for betaing this for me! THANKS GIRL!

It's so loud.

The voices in my head telling me things I don't want to hear.

Things no person should ever have to listen to.

The pain in my head is unbearable, but the pain in my heart is worse.

The look in his eyes is a look of hurt pain...and longing.

The longing to help me, to take me to a place where he can take away all of my pain.

He could do it too. He's the one person in my life who could.

I wish I had control over something.

I've tried, but the others quickly silenced me, causing the pain in my head to grow even worse.

And then something happens.

Jack lets emotion come over him.

But the others, they fight, just like I knew they would.

So here I am, facing him as he shoots me once...and then a second time.

But I'm not in my body. They sacrificed themselves, transporting me out.

As I open my eyes, the first thing I see is him, telling me with his eyes that everything is going to be all right.

But is it?

Nothing will be all right until I can have him.

Nothing will be all right until I can show him how much I love him.

Janet's just released me from the infirmary on the order that for the next week, I'm supposed to take it easy at home.

But there's something I have to do first.

Someone I have to talk to.

The drive to his house doesn't take me long, the traffic having already cleared out for the evening.

The lights are out, something I'm not entirely unused to.

Stepping out of the car, I travel around to the north side of the house, having memorized the path long ago.

The ladder feels cool and smooth beneath my hands, making it obvious of the recent repairs done on it.

Climbing those few feet were some of the hardest in my life. Thoughts keep plaguing me as I step over the ledge and onto the roof.

Sure enough, he's sitting there, staring at the stars.

I hesitantly approach him before taking a seat to his left on the small space still available on his bench.

My head immediately migrates to his shoulder, and his arm finds its way over my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

We sit like that for a while before either of us attempts to break the silence.

"Sam?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Why did you come here? I kinda figured I'd be the last person in the world that you'd want to see."

"Why would you say that?" I question, lifting my head to look into his eyes.

"I killed you..."

"Actually, you save me. If you hadn't have shot my body the second time, they wouldn't have died. I was gone before you fired it Jack."

"Still..."

"Shut up Jack." I state before lifting my face to his, making my lips almost touch his.

He seems to take the silent hint and that gap between us is suddenly closed.

Why is it that something so wrong has to feel so right?

As we break apart a moment later, our eyes lock and a smile descends on our lips.

"So." He quietly states.

"So." I reply, just as quietly.

"Where do we do from here?"

"We may have to keep it here."

"Another 'room' so to speak?"

"Yeah. This can be our place. It's less suspicious than the room."

"You may have a point there my major."

"Don't' I always?"

Then it hits me.

"Your major?"

"Yes, you're my major. No one else can ever have you."

"I think I can handle that."

"Good. Now, come on, we're going inside. It's getting cold out here."

"Yeah, I should probably get going."

"You could always have the guest room you know." He states, an almost hopeful sound to his voice.

"You know, it is late..."

"And it's a long drive back to your place..."

"So, I'll take you up on that offer."

He smiles, and I return it before following him down the ladder.

As I'm about to step off, I feel his hands rest on my waist, ensuring that I don't fall.

The short walk to his front door is made in silence, but it's not uncomfortable in any way.

"Come on. I'll find you something you can sleep in for the night."

"Thank you."

As he hands me some track pants and a T-shirt, I accept them with a warm smile.

My shower is quick, just something to get the dirt of the past few hours off my skin.

Just before I step into my room, my hand pauses on the doorknob.

It's just for one night. What could it hurt?

Moving away, I turn towards Jack's bedroom.

Just as I snuggle down into his covers, basking in the smell of him, the door opens, and he's standing there, a smile beginning to tug at the corners of his lips.

"Well, this isn't exactly what I had in mind, but I'm not complaining..."

I smile again as he wraps his arm around me, drawing me to his chest.

Soon, his breathing evens out, and he begins to gently snore.

I could get used to this. Very used to this in fact.

Too bad that's not allowed.

fin

So, did you like it or not? Please tell me by pressing the purple button below that says 'review'. It's every author's dream to get on of those, I promise!


End file.
